The present invention relates to pool filtration system, and more particularly to a snap-fit connection for connecting a filter pot to a pump in a pool filtration system.
Swimming pool filtration systems commonly include strainer pots that must be securely connected to a pump housing. The connection must be watertight, but should be removable since servicing the filtration system often requires the strainer pot to be disconnect from the pump.
Several designs exist in the prior art for connecting a strainer pot to a pump. One design involves the provision of a threaded connection between the pot and the pump. However, due to the threaded connection, this design lacks sufficient rotational stability. The pot can be made to turn over onto its side with very little external force.
Another design includes a union nut that is threaded onto the pump face. The union nut is retained by a ring or clip. However, if the clip is overloaded, the connection will fail. Further, the addition of two parts, the union ring and the clip, adds to the cost of assembly.
A further design uses through-bolts with nuts to connect the two parts. This design provides a secure connection, but involves additional material and labor expenses, is tedious to assembly and requires additional tools for assembly. Such complex assembly should be avoided, since the strainer pot and pump are normally assembled in the field.